Christmas Time
by Sofya29
Summary: Series of oneshots for 31 days of ficmas.
1. Snowball Fight

For 31 days of ficmas on tumblr with the prompt : _s_ _nowball fight_. I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.

I hope you like it !

 **Disclaimer :** _Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC.

Nine x Rose

 ** _Snowball_ _F_ _ight_**

The Doctor paced in front of the TARDIS. His feet sank into the snow, but he did not care, he was too upset. Rose and him had been waiting for Jack for an hour to leave. The TARDIS had driven them a few hours earlier on a tourist planet covered with snow from the beginning to the end of the year and composed of huge mountains. The place was perfect for the holidays.

Everything was going well. The Doctor had taken Rose and Jack to the places he knew, to the best restaurant on the planet, and to those little shops that sold souvenirs. Then Jack had decided to leave them to tour around 'his way'. The Doctor rolled his eyes, imagining what kind of tourism he wanted to do. And now he was like an idiot in front of his TARDIS waiting for the captain to come back. After fifteen minutes of waiting, the Doctor had wanted to leave without him. But Rose convinced him to wait.

The Doctor heard the TARDIS door open and Rose went out. Fortunately for Jack, Rose was here, the Doctor thought, otherwise he'd be gone a long time ago. Suddenly he felt something cold hitting him in the back. He turned around and saw Rose with a snowball in her hand and a huge smile on her lips.

'You didn't dare ?' The Doctor asked with amusement.

Rose smiled and threw the snowball she was holding. The Doctor was hit on the chest and suddenly all the frustration and annoyance he felt because of Jack vanished. He leaned over, took a handful of snow, formed a ball and threw it on Rose who laughed. A snowball fight began between them and they were sure that their roar of laughter could be heard in the distance. The Doctor went up to Rose, grabbed her by the waist and smashed the snow on her jacket. Suddenly the fight stopped. It was not the first time they had been in each other's arms, but this time it was different. Without thinking about what they were doing, they got closer and kissed. Maybe it was the place, the snow or just being together, but it seemed so natural to them. It was obvious. Rose Tyler and the Doctor. They parted too quickly for the Doctor liking. Both of them smiled, holding hands for a few moments when suddenly they were hit by snowballs. The Doctor saw Jack coming towards them, removing the snow that remained in his hands. The Doctor's frustration came back. Jack had to ruin the moment he had just spent with Rose.

'Did I interrupt something ?' Jack asked innocently.

The doctor frowned. We should have left without him, he thought. Rose's voice brought him out of his thoughts when she told Jack it was time for them to leave. Without further ado, Jack went in the TARDIS. Rose took the Doctor's hand and both followed the captain, ready for new adventures.


	2. Hope

_**Hope**_

 **Eleven x Rose**

Rose programmed the Canon. Everything was ready, it was her chance to return to her world. It took three centuries for Rose to work on the canon. A long time ago, the Doctor had left Rose in Bad Wolf Bay with his clone, John. Although the situation seemed complicated, Rose fell in love with John. They had married and had a life together. It had taken a short time for them to understand that Rose was not growing old.

'It's because of Bad Wolf,' John said.

A tiny part was still in her, so Rose was no longer totally human. Her parents, her brother and John had died a long time ago. In three centuries she had traveled, met people, but it was time for her to got back to the Doctor. She did not lose hope and knew that one day they would meet again.

Rose took a deep breath and activated the canon. In a few seconds, she found herself in a city covered with snow. She immediately recognized London in the twenty-first century. And from the lights and the decorations, it was Christmas time. She walked the streets she knew. It was as if she never left. She could feel the presence of the TARDIS who led her to it. Because of Bad Wolf, Rose now shared a link with the ship. The presence of the TARDIS was growing stronger and Rose knew she was not very far away. After a while, she found the blue box, hidden in an alley out of sight. She ran to the TARDIS and put her hand on the door. She could feel the vibration of the ship that told her it was happy to see her again. Rose smiled and without further ado, she took the key she had always kept with her and opened the door. Once inside, she saw a man who had his back to her. He mumbled something incomprehensible and pressed all the buttons. It was the Doctor. He's regenerated, Rose thought. He no longer looked like the man she had known, but it did not matter. He was still the Doctor. Rose went toward him and could understand what he was saying.

'No, it's not possible,' he said, looking on the screen. 'There must be an error, she can't be there.'

'Doctor. '

The Doctor froze for a few seconds before turning toward her. Rose saw his new face. He was not yet in his thirties, he had brown hair, green eyes and a big chin. He wore a tweed jacket, and a bow tie. The Doctor stared at her wide-eyed, wondering if she was there or if it was a hallucination. Hewent toward her and gently took her hand to make sure she was real.

'Rose,' he said.

'I'm back.'

The Doctor grinned. He took her in his arms refusing to let her go, afraid that she disappear again. For the first time in a long time, both were really happy. Rose had never lost hope. She had always known that the Doctor and her would be together again.


	3. Shopping

**Prompt : _Shopping_**

 **Tentoo x Rose**

 _ **Shopping**_

It was snowing on London. John and Rose went window-shopping, hoping to find the ideal gifts. The windows were decorated especially for Christmas. With Santas, Christmas tree and lights everywhere, people were getting into the Christmas spirit. Rose and John stopped in front of a toy store that put toy cars on display. For the past few weeks, Tony developped a passion for cars and Rose knew she was going to find the perfect gift for her little brother.

'Let's meet later,' John said. 'That way you'll have time to choose the gift for your brother.

'Do you want to get rid of me to buy my gift ?'

'I already know what I'll offer you. It's just that I want to improve my sonic and I want to see what they sell. '

He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

'It'll be boring,' he said.

He knew that Rose had not believed him, but it was out of the question that he spoiled the surprise he was preparing for her. It would be two years that he was living with Rose in Pete's world and he thought it was time for their relationship to move on to the next level.

He came in a jewelery store he found a few days ago and looked at the jewels on display in the window. He drew his attention on the rings.

'Can I help you ?'

John looked at the jeweler who was standing in front of him.

'I would like to buy an engagement ring.'

John looked at each ring carefully. He wanted to find the perfect ring for Rose. That's when he saw it. It was a white gold ring set with a diamond. It was both sober and elegant. It was perfect. John had decided to do his proposal on Christmas Eve. He could imagine the life he will have with Rose. Their children, their future home and the adventures they will live. He got out of the jewelery store, the ring hiding in his coat pocket. He saw Rose waiting for him in front of the toy store.

'Did you find something ?' Rose asked.

John shook his head. He had to be sure Rose knew nothing about it.

'No,' he said. 'There was nothing interesting.'

John took Rose's hand in his and they were on the way back home. John could only think of one thing. He was eager to be on Christmas Eve.


	4. Lights

**Prompt : _Lights_. **

**Eleven x Rose**

The Doctor hung the last lights, proud of him. He was eager to turn it on, he was sure the effect would be magical. He was crazy, he thought, he should never have traveled to Rose's past, it was far too dangerous. But when it came to Rose, he was ready to do any act of folly. Even pretending to be Professor John Smith and giving her private tutoring.

Christmas holidays would soon begin and the Doctor wanted to surprise Rose. He decorated the classroom they used with lights. He may have done too much, but it does not matter. The important thing was the time he spent with Rose. Especially that the time they spent together was short. Soon he would leave and he would never see her again. He had to let the time pass the way it should be, otherwise every moment he had lived with Rose would disappear and it was out of the question.

The Doctor heard a knock on the door and he looked at his watch. He smiled, Rose was on time. He adjusted his bow tie and opened the door. Rose was there. The Doctor thought that in just two years she would meet his former regeneration.

'Close your eyes,' he said.

Rose looked at him both astonished and amused.

'For math lessons ? Do I have to expect the worst ?

'I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes. Do you trust me ?'

'Of course I do.'

Since she met him, Rose trusted him. She closed her eyes and the Doctor guided her to the middle of the room. He pointed his sonic to the lights to turn it up. Rose frowned, wondering what that noise could be.

'Open your eyes.'

Rose complied and was amazed by all the lights. It was magical. The Doctor could not look away from Rose. He wanted to memorize the slightest movement, the smallest expression of her face. No matter how much time passed, the face he could have, Rose will always be in his heart. He knew that their separation was inevitable, but he wanted to enjoy the moments he spent with her and keep them in memory forever. If only he could stop the time and stay with her. He came up to Rose, stopping himself from holding her hand as he had done hundreds of times, and enjoyed the magic in the room.


	5. Christmas Jumpers

**Prompt : _Christmas jumpers_.**

 **Ten, Rose, Thirteen**

The Doctor opened all the cupboards and the drawers in the dressing room. She knew it was somewhere, but where? It had been too long since she had worn it. The Doctor had taken Graham, Ryan and Yaz to New York in the twenty-fifth century and they had arrived on Christmas Day. They had to dress up for the occasion. Her companions were waiting for her, eager to celebrate Christmas in New York in the future.

The Doctor opened a box that was in the back of the closet and smiled when she found what she was looking for. Two Christmas jumpers. She remembered the Christmas she had spent with Rose, Mickey and Jackie. She had just regenerated and was not used to this new body, these new feelings, but what mattered at that moment was to be with Rose. Jackie had forced them to wear these identical jumpers.

'You two are adorable !' Jackie told them.

But that had not stopped the Doctor from complaining that the jumper was too big, that it was scratching and that the Santa knitting on it was ridiculous. But one glare from Jackie made the Doctor stop talking.

The Doctor took the jumper and looked at Rose's. She grabbed Rose's jumper, brought it to her nose and took a deep breath. She could still smell her scent. For a few seconds, it was like she turned back time when she and Rose were traveling, having fun and were in love. When they made their promise : ' _Forever_ '. The Doctor pulled herself together. It was not the moment to be sad. It was Christmas. Christmas was merry and hopeful. She put on Rose's jumper. In this way, she would be with her, and met her companions. All the three of them wore a Santa hat. The Doctor took her, which was putting down the dashboard.

'Really Doc, a Christmas jumper ?' Graham said.

'It's not just any Christmas jumper,' the Doctor smiled. 'This one is special.'

She opened the door of TARDIS and said :

'Are you ready for a wonderful Christmas ?'

They nodded and followed the Doctor to celebrate Christmas.


	6. Holiday movies

**Prompt : _Holiday movies_.**

 **Ten x Rose**

The closing credits scrolled on the screen. The Doctor felt Rose's head on his shoulder. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Rose had fallen asleep. It was not surprising, the Doctor thought. They had just done a Holiday movies marathon. It was not Christmas time, but it did not matter. Rose wanted to take her mind off after Mickey's departure. She was still struggling to realize she would not see her friend anymore. Surely after reading Rose's thoughts, the TARDIS had taken them to the screening room and broadcast all the Holiday movies that could exist.

While she was sleeping, the Doctor thought that he could surprise her. He was going to lead the TARDIS to the eternal ice planet. A beautiful place that the Doctor would like her to discover when she would wake up. He slowly freed himself, trying not to wake up her. He knelt down and put her head on a cushion, so that she was in a more comfortable position. He pushed back a lock of hair that fell on her face. What he felt for Rose was so strong. He had never felt that and he knew he would never feel that way for anyone else.

'I love you,' he murmured.

She was sleeping soundly, he knew she had not heard him. But for now, he thought it was better that way. He stood up, left the screening room and programmed the TARDIS towards the eternal ice planet.


	7. Presents

**Prompt : _Presents_**

Gift wrap of all colors and all kinds, bows and toys were all over the living room. Rose and John looked at their chldren, Charlotte and Daniel, who were having fun with their new toys. Rose wore on her wrist the silver bracelet that John gave her. Rose grabbed the last present underneath the Christmas tree and handed it to John. He opened it and got out a coat. But it was not just any coat. He was almost identical to the one he had when he was still the Doctor.

'I knew you were missing your coat,' Rose said. 'It's not Janis Joplin's, but when I saw it, I thought about you.'

'It's fantastic !'

Without further ado, John put it on. It fit him perfectly. Charlotte and Daniel stopped playing and looked at their father.

'Your coat is too cool dad,' Daniel said.

Rose altered the coat collar.

'You are handsome.'

John smiled and kissed Rose.

'Thank you.'

He kissed her again. With this coat, he had a feeling that he was the Doctor he used to be. He took Rose's hand and they both joined their children at the foot of the Christmas tree.


	8. Sleigh and Elves

**Prompts : _Sleigh and Elves_**

 **(Twelve x Rose)**

The Doctor ran as fast as he could. He was on the planet North Pole and what started with a banal excursion ended in a chase. The North Pole planet was known for celebrating Christmas through-out the year and ther was the largest toy factory in the universe run by Santa Claus and androids elves. The factory was forbidden to any foreign person and when the androids realized that the Doctor had managed to get in, they set off on a race. And to make matters worse, the TARDIS was at the other side of the village. The Doctor looked behind him and saw that the elves were still running after him. He quickened his pace, hoping to shake off them. He stopped running when a sleigh pulled by reindeers stopped in front of him.

'Go on up !' The driver said.

The Doctor could not see what this person looked like because of the hood and the ski goggles. He only heard a female voice that was so familiar to him, but he preferred not to think about it for the moment. He got into the sleigh. It was the best way to escape these angry elves. They arrived in front of the TARDIS much faster than the Doctor if he had continued running. He went down the sleigh, but one thing intrigued him. How did this stranger know where to he went ?

'Who are you ?' He asked.

The stranger took off her goggles and pulled down her hood. For a few seconds, the Doctor wondered if he was dreaming. Maybe he had lost his mind. Or the elves had caught him and knocked him unconscious. Whatever it was, it was impossible.

'Hello doctor.'

'Rose ?'

Thousands questions crossed his mind.

'You were not easy to find,' Rose said.

The Doctor did not know what to say, which was new to him. He pointed his sonic to Rose and scanned her. He looked at the results. She was neither an android, nor an illusion, nor a ghost. She was real. He took Rose by the hand and took her inside the TARDIS. He paced, wondering for a moment if the sonic was not mistaken. Rose smiled, he hated not understanding.

'How ?' The Doctor asked. 'You were in Pete's world with my clone. You had to live together.'

'John,' Rose said. 'His name was John.'

Was, the Doctor thought. What had happened ?

'We lived together,' Rose said. 'A lifetime. He aged and died, but not me. I'm like the last time you saw me. Except that I can't age and I can't die.'

The Doctor understood what had happened.

'Bad Wolf,' he said.

Rose nodded.

'It took me a long time. Too much time to find you. But I never lost hope. '

The doctor smiled. He came up to Rose and kissed her. They were finally together. They were Rose Tyler and the Doctor in the TARDIS, as it should be.


End file.
